Mystic Epic Weapon Timeline
Requirements You must be lvl 80 You must speak Sathirian You must speak Halasian You must speak Death's Whisper Gathering skill needs to be 300+. Foresting skill needs to be 340+. Mining skill needs to be 340+. Starter and First Updates This quest starts in Sebilis. Talk to Terrus near the jail to get "Torn Page of Terrus Notes". You must speak ''Sathirian'' to talk to Terrus. You can invis down to him if you jump into the water and swim through the tunnels to the left (east). You will just have to make sure there are no roamers near his cell when you drop invis. After speaking with Terrus head to Kunzar Jungle behind City of Mist (very near the Hidden Plunderer's Camp sokokar point) to kill "a timeworn spirit" (lvl 78^^) (wanders around and get a chest which contains "rune-covered stone" (Respawn is about 15 minutes). Examine the stone to get the quest: A Sleeping Stone. Once you have the quest from the stone, go to Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains and talk to Hollen the Runesage. He can be found at the Hall of Conviction . A Sleeping Stone: Sight of the First (Bones of the Lost) 1. Permafrost: Travel to Permafrost and head to Vision of Vox's room, take a left once you reach her room and keep going until you get to the room with giant statues all around. In the center area should be a table with a giant horn, and in the corner is a harvestable tablet . Pick it up. 2. Butcherblock Mountains: (The Halasian language is required for this step!, Mining skill 340+ is required because they are T8 nodes!) Now we need to fix the tablet. Head to the Butcherblock Mountains and talk to Grunnin Copperfist . # Any Kunark Zone: He then sends you to gather pyrorock dust. You need to gather 10 pyrorock dust, which can be found from any Kunark hard ore nodes, Ryjesium nodes seem to update much more frequently although this is a semi-rare update and can take time to harvest. The journal entry for the quest doesn't give you a quantity or update as you harvest. Bedded ore gave good updates too. # Back to Butcherblock Mountains: Once you have 10, return to Grunnin and he will repair the tablet. Inspect the tablet!!! 3. Shard of Fear: After inspecting the tablet, travel to the Shard of Fear and kill an "Eye of Thule" 'near' Turmoil Boneyard . Two quest mobs were sighted at approximately who will drop a spirit enshrouded eye. After you get the drop, head to Greater Faydark. 4. Greater Faydark: Take your spirit enshrouded eye to the pond at location and target yourself to use the item to cleanse it and receive the Eye of Thalger. 5. Jarsath Wastes: After you have the cleansed eye, head to Jarsath Wastes and speak to the spirit wolf "Shul'da" . Be sure to use the ultravision ability from the Eye of Thalger. Shul'da will then send you to free spirits trapped in undead skeletons at various locations around Kunark. To free the spirits, kill the skeleton and hail the NPC ghost that spawns in its place; do this until journal update. The number of kills needed is random, but expect to kill at least 25 for each location. Your quest journal will not specify how many kills you need. Also, these can be done in any order. # The first location is in Jarsath Wastes, at Venril's Crown # The second location is in Kunzar Jungle at the Reet faction camp # The third location is in Karnor's Castle in "The Courtyard" near Rainbrittle (bring some friends for this step) . After freeing enough spirits, return to Shul'da in Jarsath Wastes (don't forget to use the eye). He will send you to speak to Hollen the Runesage in Teren's Grasp. 6. Kylong Plains: Shul'da will send you to speak to ''Hollen the Runesage in Teren's Grasp, who will in turn send you to speak to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. 7. Graystone Yard: Hail Grandfather Takk. 8. Antonica: Once you have spoken to Grandfather Takk, go to Antonica to the area of the Shattered Vale. Everyone in the group must be level 80. Click on the door to zone in and choose the " " instance. The instance is full of aggressive level 80^^ human cultists, and several 80^^^ circling the druid ring in the center of the zone. You have to kill 6 of the darkened spirits, which are overconned and significantly weaker than the cultists. Once they are dead, click on the altar at the center of the ring (this will require clearing the cultists around it). Then, return to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. This instance is easily soloable at 90, and could probably be done as early as 85 depending on the player. 9. Graystone Yard: Grandfather Takk sends you on a mission to speak to three "True Spirits" (each with its own separate quest), but in order to get to them you have to reach their private spiritual plane. To do so you must find the altar to zone into "A Spiritual Pocket" somewhere on Norrath (See Each of the Following Quests for where those Altars/Spiritual Pockets Are). Grandfather Takk takes your Eye of Thalger while you are talking; you won't need it for next few steps. The next three tasks can be requested concurrently and completed in any order. A Sleeping Stone: Dark Enlightenment # The first True Spirit is Hulgren, Spirit of Wisdom. His altar can be found in Everfrost at , near the stags and numbfoots. # Hulgren sends you to find an ancient tome located somewhere in Kunark. After killing the final name in Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep you will find the update (a large book) in the trap to the right (if leaving the room) of the chamber door. You must be able to speak Death's Whisper to pick up the tome. #*''Note: You can harvest the tome without clearing the zone.'' # After this you have to go back to the altar in Everfrost and report your success. # Go to the Kylong Plains and locate the rare quest node a branch of spiritwood which looks similar to an ordinary wood node, but will be labelled "a branch of spiritwood". To harvest the spiritwood, your foresting skill needs to be 340+. #*''Note: the node can be tracked by using the Gnomish Divining Rod, which will greatly assist your search. However, the Divining Rod MUST be used by the mystic; as the node cannot be located via tracking by another class.'' #*Known spiritwood locations include: #** In the woods near the Fens of Nathsar zoneline , , , #**Near Brakthyr's Post and #** #** #** #** #** #** Near Krassik Gateway #** A Sleeping Stone: Restoring Valor 1. : The second True Spirit is , Spirit of Preservation. His altar can be found in near , not far from the crater mine. 2. Rel'dekk sends you to , to a special instance of the , . Zone into the instance and kill the 8 defilers (level 80^^ heroics), the named (level 82^^^ heroic) and click the 8 sarcophagi to complete the quest. *'Any companions lower than level 80 will not be able to zone into the Defiled Tomb of Valor instance.' * Invis before zoning in, otherwise the adds will attack members while you are still zoning. * Be aware that heals himself every time he receives melee damage. Each melee hit heals Serrin for 2% of his health, use ranged and spell attacks to defeat him. The tank should turn auto-attack off (disengage the icon)and taunt only. * is immune to root * seems to cast a non-curable (no icon) charm that prevents affected characters from doing anything useful 3. Return to . He then sends you to find "a stalk of earthvine" located in , which randomly spawns in the zone. It looks like any other root node, but has a major sandy coloured dust cloud around it that is easy to see from distance. To harvest the earthvine, your gathering skill needs to be 300+. The Gnomish Divining Rod may be used to locate the node (min. crafting level 44). Note: The Divining Rod MUST be used by the mystic; the node cannot be located via tracking by another character. Known earthvine locations and suggested order/route: Begin at Village sokokar stn either by flying there or by direct port by using the guild hall portal druid. * * * * * * * * * * up wall accessed at * * West of Jinisk * Go to Jinisk sokokar stn and fly to Murkdweller's stn. * In the very likely event you don't find the earthvine on the first run, fly back to Jinisk, reverse the order by working back up the location list and repeat. A Sleeping Stone: Great Beasts 1. : The third True Spirit is , oldest of the three. His altar can be found in at , near the . 2. Grossh sends you to gather the claws of four different creatures of Kunark: # ': The first claw can be found on a in . It is to be found on the upper level in the furthest corner of the battlements. # ' : The second claw can be found on a in the . (it roams between and . # : The third claw can be found on a in . # : The fourth claw can be found on a in or . 3. : You must return to and turn in the claws to update the quest. Nearly there After you receive all parts of the weapon, go back to Grandfather Takk in Graystone Yard. He builds a pre-version of the weapon and returns your Eye of Thalger. You have to go back with a group to Antonica to the instance "The Shattered Vale" (Group zone in, all members must be level 80). Kill all the "a darkened spirits" (level 80^^^heroic), then kill Shade of Sellok (level 85^^^ heroic). While fighting the Shade, he continuously spawns multiple "shrieking phantasms" (level 80 heroic). When the Shade is down to 25% health he will become invisible - use your Eye of Thalger, which has a 45 second duration (unlimited charges), to see him - group members won't be able to see the Shade but can strike and cast on the mob while targeting through you. Be aware that the Shade may appear to die only to return (still invisible to all but the Eye of Thalger). Your quest will not update until he is dead and if the quest doesn't progress when you think you've killed him it means you haven't done so yet. Recast the Eye and finish it. Equip the pre-version of your weapon and click the altar to destroy it - you are now done with the legendary part of the quest. Reward * Cudgel of Obviation ---- Mythical Weapon To acquire the mythical version of this weapon, please see the related quest Awakening the Cudgel.